


Clear and Addled

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowlandriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares didn't come much anymore.</p><p>Every once in a while he’d wake up screaming from a terrible, blood chilling dream that would leave him shaking slightly all day. Crowley wasn't the type to worry over him too much, but he’d always press his forehead against his and mumble something about how his little bird was so strong, so brave, and that was much better than being worried over.</p><p>Crowley. That was a big change in his life.</p><p>The story of Samandriel and Crowley's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm gonna try to ACTUALLY stick with this story. I've tagged all the people that I'm planning will show up here, and I'll try to update regularly.

Nightmares didn't come much anymore.

Every once in a while he’d wake up screaming from a terrible, blood chilling dream that would leave him shaking slightly all day. Crowley wasn't the type to worry over him too much, but he’d always press his forehead against his and mumble something about how his little bird was so strong, so brave, and that was much better than being worried over.

Crowley.

That was a big change in his life.

Nice clothes, a warm bed, affection. It was all new and eagerly accepted. He had a bad episode the night before, but Crowley had to be in a meeting, so now the little angel was in a big sweater and his underwear in his big, comfy, too-empty bed. He read some books for a while, wandered about the quarters, and ultimately ended up curling up lazily in bed. He was lonely by himself, but he was used to being lonely.

Castiel wasn't happy about his relationship, and to be honest Samandriel wasn’t surprised about that. Yes, he was only trying to protect him, but Samandriel was _happy_ with Crowley. His only regret was Castiel now being further away from him. His favorite, most trusted brother.

Samandriel sighed and buried his face in a pillow. Everything was so complicated outside of him and Crowley. Heaven, Castiel, even the Winchesters. Well...maybe him and Crowley were a bit complicated, too. A lot of the dreams he had involved Crowley hurting him, pain flowing through his body like water through a river. It was terrifying, but he had to live through it. He wanted to.

He needed to.

He had to admit it scared him how much he needed Crowley. Every time he felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach when Crowley said he needed to leave for a while, he scolded himself for being so weak and needy. Maybe Castiel was right a little bit.

“Baby bird? Are you asleep?”

“Mm? Nope, just snuggling in the blankets.”

Samandriel sat up, pushing the blankets aside, he blushed at the look on Crowley’s face.

“Mm...You look good like that, baby bird.”

Crowley leaned over and gave Samandriel a deep, slow kiss that left Samandriel breathless.

That was the main thing that Samandriel loved about being with Crowley.   
He made him feel beautiful.

“I think that...I think that you’re a bit stressed. Maybe I could help you relax?”

“I like how you think.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Samandriel was rescued and Crowley has a proposition for him.

“Will he be alright?”  
“No clue. Cas just said to keep him safe.”

Samandriel groaned softly, rubbing his eyes. His head was killing him, and he could still feel the dried blood on his body.

“W-where...Where am I?” The young Angel mumbled, trying to sit up.

“Hey, just lay down. You might hurt yourself.”

Samandriel squinted up at the voice. “Sam? What...what am I doing here?”

“You were attacked. By Cas.” Dean said. “He said somethin’ about Naomi and to keep you safe.”

“So...Cas isn't here? Where is he?”

“No clue.” Dean shook his head. “You just need to stay here until you heal up.”  
~  
And stay he did. For around six months he stayed in what he found out to be a cabin that belonged to a hunter named Rufus, and it was peaceful. He slowly got his strength back, and most days he was left alone while Sam and Dean were off doing whatever they did. It took a while for Castiel to visit, his guilt obvious, and Samandriel didn't hold any anger against him. He was just glad to have his brother back.

It was when he was starting his seventh month in the cabin he started having the dreams.

He didn't understand what was happening at first. It was fuzzy, he could make out trees, a blue sky, a voice. He couldn't recognize it at first.

When he did he was scared out of his mind.

Sam and Dean didn't notice that the Angel hardly slept anymore. They didn't noticed how strangely interested he was whenever they talked about a certain demon.  
~  
It went on for weeks. Samandriel didn't sleep most nights, and when he ended up succumbing to sleep he made sure he had as little as possible. He hated that he was going this far to avoid the Demon, but he never wanted to deal with him again.

But that didn't exactly happen

Samandriel passed out one day, completely by accident. Which meant there was no escape.

“Hello, little bird.”  
“Leave me alone.”

Crowley chuckled. “That’s not very friendly, is it? I only wish to speak to you.” Samandriel scoffed. “I don't want to talk to you. I want you to leave me alone.”

“It isn't my fault, you know.”  
“Excuse me? This is all your fault.”

Crowley smirked. “If I remember correctly, I was not the one who attacked you.”

“That wasn't Castiel’s fault!”  
“Correct. It was Naomi’s. She was the one who sent you to that auction in the first place, didn't she?”

Samandriel frowned a little. “So?” Crowley stepped closer.

“So, she could have set this up. She may have known that I would be there for the tablet, and that I would do anything to get it. You, little one, might've been set up to die.”

Samandriel had to admit, it didn't sound crazy. Naomi had never been happy with him, and had reprogrammed him several times.

“Come with me, Samandriel. You’ll be safer with me than with Moose and Squirrel.” Crowley extended his hand, and the Angel hesitated.

“How will I be safer? You hurt me.”  
“Naomi is going to find out you aren't dead, and then she is going to come after you. Hell is the safest place.”

Samandriel stared at Crowley’s hand. “...Why should I trust you?” He asked softly. Crowley took another step closer. “Because…” The demon reached out and took Samandriel’s hand.

“I’ve the only one who’s been completely honest to you.”  
~  
Samandriel decided to stay in the cabin.  
At least until he could make a decision.

Crowley visited often. Mostly through dreams, couple times in person. The first time Crowley visited in person, Samandriel was curled up in bed. With the Demon standing over him, the Angel suddenly felt very small.

The second time Crowley arrived in person was...interesting.  
~  
Kevin and Linda Tran had visited. Linda was horrified to find what happened to the Angel that was so kind and understanding to her. Kevin was glad Samandriel was okay, since at one point they were both in the same warehouse while being tortured. They were both very kind, giving him food, some of Kevin’s old clothes, anything he really needed.

Samandriel excused himself to the restroom, where he was surprised to find Crowley.

“What are you doing?”  
“Visiting you, of course.”

Samandriel closed the door quickly. “You can't be here, Linda and Kevin Tran are here. They don't exactly like you.” The demon chuckled.

“Don't worry, little one. I’ll be careful.”

Samandriel smiled a little. “I can't stay here long, they think I'm using the bathroom.” Crowley nodded. “Then I’ll cut to the chase, I want you to come with me. Now.”

“What?”  
“Come with me to Hell. Live with me.”  
“I-I thought we talked about-”  
“Samandriel, you aren't safe here.”  
“I need longer to think.”

Crowley nodded and stepped closer to the Angel. “Make your decision soon.” He said quietly before kissing a very surprised, very confused Angel. When Crowley disappeared, Samandriel was still in so much shock he didn't hear the bathroom door close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on my Tumblr larlarinlalaland


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to present, Crowley is not a morning person and Samandriel gets a call.

It took Samandriel two weeks after the kiss to decide to go to Hell with Crowley, and ever since the Angel had never been happier.

He didn't tell the Winchesters, he just told them he wanted to try living on his own. He was terrified to think about their reactions if they found out who he was with.

Castiel suspected immediately, but he didn't try to stop Samandriel. He only said that he was disappointed, which hurt the young Angel more than if Castiel tried to stop him.

He didn't know why Crowley brought him to Hell, it definitely wasn't out of the goodness of his heart, but now...their dynamic was different.

Crowley wouldn't say it, but Samandriel would. He loved him.

It has been six months now with Crowley. The Winchesters and Castiel didn't know. Samandriel couldn't be happier.  
~  
“Crowley, pleeeease?”  
“No.”  
“Wake up!”  
“No.”

The little Angel pouted and wiggled on top of the Demon. “If you don't get up, you're going to be lazy all day.”

“And?”

Samandriel sighed, exasperated. “I’ll be bored.”

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Crowley chuckled softly. Samandriel groaned and got out of bed. ¨Fine.¨ He grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his back to the bed. ¨I´ll be productive by myself. All alone.¨ The sound of someone getting out of bed made him grin triumphantly. ¨Fine,¨ He heard Crowley grumble. Arms wrapped around the Angel´s slender waist. ¨You get incredibly needy sometimes, little one.¨ His beard scratched against Samandriel´s neck. ¨I suppose I'm the cause of that, aren´t I?¨ He smiled and ran his fingers through the angel´s hair. ¨What did you have in mind, baby bird? What do you want to do?¨

¨Breakfast, maybe?¨ Samandriel asked hopefully. ¨Could we cook together?¨ Crowley laughed. ¨I'll cook, nothing ever good happens when you cook.¨ Samandriel blushed. ¨You can watch me, baby bird. I just don´t wish to deal with another fire in the kitchen.¨  
~  
Samandriel liked watching Crowley cook. Maybe it was because he wouldn't expect the King of Hell to cook for himself. He was always so focused, too, not that Crowley was ever unfocused. He always seemed to be thinking ahead for everything, whether it was cooking or talking to the Winchesters.

“You seem distracted, baby bird.”

“Hm? Sorry, just thinking.”

“About?”

Samandriel shifted in his place on the counter. “Nothing in particular. Nothing important.” He shrugged. “When are you going to be done?” Crowley’s attention went back to the stove. “Soon, little one. Soon.”

The little Angel smiled and swung his legs back and forth happily.

Then he heard Castiel.

“I’ll be right back.” Samandriel got off the counter. “I’m cold, I want to get my sweater.”

“Go on, baby bird.”

He quickly fleed to the bedroom and answered Castiel’s call on Angel radio.

_What is it?_

**The Winchesters. They know.**

_You told them?! How could you?!_

**I didn't. I promised you I wouldn't do that to you...they want to save you, Samandriel. Whoever found out thinks you're being used.**

_But I’m not!_

**You may be.**

_I’m not! He cares for me. I love him._

**Explain it to them.**

_They might not let me come back to him._

**Samandriel, it will only make it worse if you don't explain.**

_Then why can't you fix it for me?_

**…**

_That’s what I thought. You want me to be separated from him._

**Samandriel-**

_Please don't contact me, Castiel. Ever._

“Little bird?”

Samandriel looked over at the voice coming from the doorway. “Crowley, I-”

“From your facial expressions, I can guess that conversation wasn't pleasant.”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Fine. Breakfast is ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to do some Crowlandriel AUs! Send me some ideas here or on my Tumblr larlarinlalaland (it'll give me time to think about that will happen next chapter, shh)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you think! And suggestions are always welcome! You can do that here, or on my personal Tumblr, larlarinlalaland
> 
> Also! thanks to crowleyxsamandriel on Tumblr! A couple points I'm thinking about for later chapters come from some headcanons they have on their blog, and I'd feel a bit bad if I didn't mention it. Go check out their blog, it's awesome and was the gateway for me to ship this tiny awesome ship.


End file.
